Switch mode power supply (SMPS) is popular in powering ASICs, DRAMs, and other electronic devices because of its high efficiency. The selection of the SMPS topology requires consideration of the relationship of the input and output voltages. In some applications, the input voltage may be above, below, or equal to the output voltage.
One example is the portable devices such as digital cameras that use a single-cell Li-lon battery to power a 3.3V rail, where the battery voltage is about 4.2V after charging up and drops to about 2.7V before the camera ceases to function. Appropriate efficiency is also required during the entire range of operation to maximize the battery usage life despite its limited size and weight. Such applications require SMPS's that can operate efficiently and automatically with input voltages that are above, below, or equal to the output voltage.
A buck converter can only be used if an input voltage remains higher than the output voltage. On the other hand, a boost converter may only be used if the input voltage stays less than the output voltage at all times. The well-known buck-boost converter can operate automatically from input voltages above, below, or equal to the output voltage, but cannot maintain a high efficiency over a wide range of input voltages. The buck-boost converter has a reasonable efficiency only when the input voltage is close to the output voltage, but it has much less efficiency than a buck converter when the input voltage is above the output voltage and much less than a boost converter when input voltage is below the output voltage.